Gale Amor en el instituto
by Baicon14
Summary: Esta es la historia de Levy Mcgarden; una chica de familia noble adicta a los libros que va por primera vez al instituto. Allí conoce a Gajeel Redfox; un estudiante arrogante de clase baja que vive en un piso alejado. El amor sucede cuando estos dos polos se chocan; la participación de sus amigos Lucy Heartfilia y Natsu Dragneel va a ser esencial para el desenlace de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**"Capítulo 1"**

 _-Levy-_

Me desperté al sentir los fuertes rayos de sol lamiéndome el rostro. Estaba somnolienta por haber estado leyendo hasta tarde. Recogí mis lente de encima de la mesilla y me levanté de la cama. Bajé las escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta, donde una mesa demasiado grande para su utilidad me esperaba con mi desayuno. Bostezando me senté y automáticamente una de las sirvientas se situó detrás de mi y con voz automática dijo:

-Señorita Levy, hoy sus padres no podrán estar presentes por...

-...por asuntos personales de trabajo.-La corté yo sin mirarla.

-Exacto.-Sentenció la chica con esa misma voz de robot. El resto del desayuno fue en silencio.

En mi casa de paredes blancas, lujosas y frías todo era lo mismo. Padres ausentes que se dedicaban a trabajar en el extranjero y que apenas una vez o dos al mes volvían a casa para saludar a su hija y volvían a salir como el viento. Pocas veces se quedaban más de tres días antes de volver a partir por asuntos "personales". Suspiré con desgana subiendo las escaleras. Mi infancia fue desastrosa, con la falta de mis prójimos aprendí a leer y a escribir con un tutor personal que me daba clases durante 6 horas al día. En cuanto supe hacer estas dos cosas comencé a estudiar por mi cuenta. Me encerraba en los libros y pocas salía. A pesar de mi falta de socialización, hice una amiga. Lucy, era una chica sonriente de cabello rubio que siempre llevaba atado. Vivía en el mismo vecindario lujoso y rico que yo pero aún así no tenía el corazón helado y frío de los que lo habitaban. Le gustaba socializar y tenía amigos por todas partes. Me venía visitar a menudo y me contaba los chismes del vecindario. Su madre había muerto cuando ella nació. Por eso a su padre le irritaba y la mantenía lejos de sus aposentos. Para compensar el vacío de una niña casi huérfana le compraba vestidos y juguetes y una sirvienta que siempre la había tratado como su hija desde pequeña. A pesar de tener todo lo que una niña de su edad querría, seguía echando de menos el calor de un padre y de vez en cuando le venía visitar, aunque según me contó todas las conversaciones terminaban en llanto para ella. Ahora que habíamos cumplido 16 años ambas familias habían decidido que acudiesemos a un instituto no muy lejos del barrio. Lucy se había acoplado a las ordenes de su padre pero yo había estado durante varios días firme en mi decisión de no acudir a un centro de enseñanza si todo lo que necesitaba para aprender lo tenía ya. Al fin desistí ante la presión de Lucy y mis padres y no me quedo otra opción que ir a cambio de poder ir andando sin necesidad de una limusina que me hiciese hacer notar delante de los otros alumnos. Y hoy era mi primer día.

El uniforme que me tenía que poner estaba encima de mi cama. Observé un momento mi habitación antes de proceder a la acción de quitarme el pijama; una habitación llena de libros y estanterías, dos grandes ventanales, una mesa de estudio tapizada por las hojas en las que había estado trabajando la noche anterior. Esto no tenía nada de ver con todo el lujo y riquezas que rodeaba el resto de la casa. Me terminé de vestir, puse algunos libros en mi mochila y baje. Delante de la gigantesca puerta de la entrada todos los mayordomos, sirvientas y cocineros se habían dispuesto para despedirme. Les dediqué una triste sonrisa y salí.

Lucy me esperaba en el cruce de la calle, su larga melena atada en una coleta y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Con su mochila bajo el brazo y me saludo:

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal todo, Le? ¿Nerviosa por tu primera vez en un lugar con un montón de desconocidos?-me observó, divertida, intentando ver el efecto de sus palabras.

-Te recuerdo que es también tu primera vez-Intente desviar el tema, ella sabía que me ponían nerviosa los lugares donde había mucha gente.

-Ya lo sé Le, pero yo estoy acostumbrada a la sociedad, no como a una que yo me sé-Se rió con su risa cristalina, esa risa había hecho a tantos hombres caer, y tenía tantas historias tristes detrás.

-¿Le? Lucy llamando a Tierra, ¿te has vuelto a enfrascar en tus pensamientos? ¿No has dormido esta noche o qué?-Sonrió pero al ver mis ojeras se dio cuenta que había dado justo en el blanco.-Hay, Le, Le, Le. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a que las noches son para dormir y no para leer todos esos aburridos e indescifrables libros que cubren las paredes de tu habitación?

-Lucy, sabes que adoro todos esos libros aburridos e indescifrables.-Suspire y ella me sonrió.

-Ya lo se, era broma Le-Y me acarició el pelo como si fuera mi hermana mayor. Sonreí.

-¡Ya llegamos! Vamos Le-Yo me quedé un momento parada delante de la entrada con muchas dudas en la cabeza, pero Lucy tiró de mi hasta hacerme entrar.

El lugar era gigantesco, me había estado informando y aquí venían jóvenes de todo tipo; jóvenes desde mi barrio hasta de los mas pobres. El director quería que todos los tipos se mezclaran y por eso lo había hecho publico. Y la verdad es que yo prefería eso a un colegio lleno de niños ricos y repelentes. Me acerqué al casillero que me habían asignado por correspondencia e introduje el número. Puse dentro algunos libros y me dispuse a ir donde estaba Lucy cuando un casillero se cerro de golpe y me choqué contra algo. Me caí y del golpe mi mochila se abrió y se cayeron algunos libros.

-Y yo que no quería llamar la atención...-murmuré para mi mientras comenzaba a recoger mis libros cuando la persona con la que me había chocado comenzó a ayudarme. Puse los libros en mi mochila y levanté la vista para poder ver a la persona con la que me había chocado.

Era un chico alto y robusto como el hierro con el pelo negro, largo y totalmente revuelto que me miraba desde su altura con el ceño fruncido, pero enseguida su cara cambio a una sonrisa que mandaba a sus grandes dientes como colmillos a tomar el sol. Asustada me aparte, murmure un "lo siento" rápido y salí corriendo al encuentro de mi amiga.

-¿Qué fue eso Le?-Me observo con cara medio preocupada y medio divertida. El timbre sonó y Lucy se puso seria.-Será mejor que vayamos a clase-Entramos en clases y fue así como comenzó mi primer día en el instituto.

* * *

-¡Vamos Le! ¡Cuéntame quien era ese tío!-de repente a Lucy se le ensombreció el ceño-¿Te dijo o hizo algo malo?

La cara de Lucy me dio un poco de miedo. Desde que éramos pequeñas y al tener padres bastante "alejados" y gustos extraños para nuestras clases sociales solíamos tener de vez en cuando niños insultándonos por la calle y cuando intentábamos hablar con niños de otros barrios ellos se alejaban con miedo o los padres se los llevaban diciendo que "esas niñas son de otra clase social, no hables con ellas". Pero Lucy siempre había intentado protegerme presentándome a niños de nuestro mismo barrio intentando que socializase, pero nunca lo consiguió. Por eso siempre se ponía tan a la defensiva si se enteraba que alguien me había hecho bullying.

-Tranquila, tranquila-le puse una mano en el hombro- Ya te dije que no me hizo nada, ni siquiera le conozco- Intente reirme un poco e intente cambiar de tema.-La primera clase fue bastante aburrida pero la segunda fue más divertida, ¿no te pareció?

-Normal, fueron las presentaciones de las asignaturas- su rostro volvió a sonreir-Pero seguro que será súper fácil para ti, has estado estudiando tu sola durante un montón de años...

Me encogí y rápidamente terminé mi comida, el receso pronto iba a acabar y todavía me faltaba averiguar donde transcurriría mi próxima clase. Lucy era la única persona que conocía de toda la escuela y me sentía mal rodeada de tanta gente que no conocía. Pero lamentablemente habría clases en las que deberíamos estar separadas. Recogí mis cosas, me despedí de mi amiga y me dirigí a los pasillos que me habían asignado. El instituto era más grande de lo que parecía y como no lo conocía bien, me acabe perdiendo. Estaba agobiada por encontrar mi clase, pero decidí descansar un montón de tanto pasillo.

-¿Estas perdida, princesa?-Escuché una voz masculina hablándome.

-¡No me llames princesa! Yo no soy...-Me encontré frente a frente a la misma persona con la que me había chocado unas horas. Un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda al volver a ver sus dientes tan afilados como los de un tiburón. Di un paso para atrás-

-Veo que no conoces bien las instalaciones, normal, este lugar es gigantesco...-se inclinó hacia mi y de entre mis libros cogió mi papel dónde venían mis asignaturas. Frunció un poco el ceño mientras examinaba la hoja-Mmm, biología...-volvío a sonreir. Me volvió a dar un escalofrío- ¡Tengo lo mismo ahora! Ven, que te acompaño.

Me cogió del brazo y me llevo por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta en el que un cartel rezaba "Biología". Sonrió satisfecho y me arrastró con él a la sala. Me había estado arrastrando por los pasillos y me había ayudado como si nada, sin nisiquiera conocerme. Le di un "gracias"rápido y me senté en una de las filas delanteras. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como se sentaba al lado de sus compañeros en una de las filas finales y como se reía a carcajadas con esos dientes que me daban miedo. La campana sonó dando por terminado el recreo. Iba a comenzar la clase.

* * *

Di un largo suspiro cuando el timbre que daba por terminada la jornada de clases sonó. Recogí mis cosas y me puse a un lado en la gran puerta de entrada para esperar a mi amiga. Había sido un día agotador. Las tres últimas horas de clase los profesores habían dado mucha caña a los alumnos avisándoles que este año sería uno de los más difíciles y yo seguía con el miedo en el cuerpo. Estaba decidida a adelantarme un poco en las materias que daríamos mañana y así poder prepararme poco a poco.

-Hey princesa, no escuché que me dieras las gracias por ayudarte-la misma voz que me daba miedo. La misma sonrisa. El mismo escalofrío.

-S-Si que lo hice, y n-no me llames princesa-Conseguí decirle. Estaba apoyado hacia mi y me miraba a los ojos con esos ojos tan negros como el azabache.

-Debería tener una linda recompensa por haberte ayudado, ¿No crees?- me cogió por la barbilla y con una sonrisa de ganador comenzó a inclinarse hacia mi.

-No.-Le di una bofetada y le miré desafiante-Lo primero de todo; yo no te pedí ayuda, segundo; yo no soy ninguna princesa.-Furibunda y temblando me aleje rápidamente de allí ante las cabezas curiosas que se habían asomado a ver el espectáculo.

Mientras me alejaba de allí vi por el rabillo del ojo que el se quedaba petrificado tocándose la mejilla. Sonreí satisfecha e intente distinguir entre la multitud la cabellera amarilla de mi amiga.

-!Lucy¡-Grité levantando el brazo. Ella estaba hablando con unos amigos y cuando me vió se me acercó con cara preocupada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? me pareció haberte escuchado gritar, ¿está todo bien?-me sujeto por los hombros y yo le sonreí quitándole importancia.

-Ha sido una tontería, el chico ese me ha empezado a molestar, pero creo que se ha dado cuenta de que no se debe meter con un mcgarden-me sujeté el brazo simulando el signo de fuerza

Lucy sonrió aliviada y volvimos a separarnos en la esquina en la que esta mañana nos habíamos encontrado. Nos despedimos saludando de la mano y fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

* * *

-¿Cómo le fue el día, señorita Levy?¿Tuvo algún problema?-Sentí un brillo de malicia en la mirada de Wendy al decir estas palabras mientras me quitaba mi abrigo, ya en mi habitación.

Wendy era mi dama personal, aunque tenía apenas un año más que yo. Era una de mis únicas amigas. Crecimos juntas, nos criamos juntas y vivimos bajo el mismo techo, pero claro, con cargos diferentes. Le gustaba que le hablase del mundo exterior, de los chismes que contaba Lucy (aunque a veces yo sabía que se quedaba tras la puerta para escuchar ella misma) y de otras cosas. Aquella mañana Wendy había estado ausente para poder ayudar a su madre a comprar al mercado, sabía que estaba bastante triste pues le hubiese gustado verme marchar.

Mis padres al tener miedo de que si ellos no me vigilaban yo no socializaría encargaron a un asesino en serie y a un espía para que se hiciesen pasar por criados y así poder vigilarme. Esto normalmente iba a quedar en secreto, pero, Wendy, finalmente me confeso que ella misma había sido entrenada para poder asesinar a sangre fría. Era increíble como esa chica tan dulce podía convertirse en cuestión de segundos en una chica sin sangre en las venas. Por eso siempre le emocionaba saber si alguien me había molestado, para saber si aquella noche tendría que darle un buen escarmiento a alguien.

-Tranquila, nada extraño-le puse la mano en el hombro y le dediqué una sonrisa sincera para que mi afirmación fuese más convincente-Y sabes que tu no tienes necesidad de llamarme señorita.

-Jaja, lo sé, es que se me hace automático-me dedicó sus grandes ojos marrones-Y...¡Dime, como te fue el insti! ¡Debes de haber conocido un montón de gente nueva!-le brillaban los ojos al hablar.

-No tanto como piensas-Me reí ligeramente;-Ah podía creer que esa chica inocente que estaba sentada a mi lado pudiese ser capaz de matar a cualquiera si se lo pidiesen.-Fue un día bastante normalito.-Luego recordé la promesa que me había hecho a mi misma para el día siguiente.-Ya te contaré mañana, ahora debo estudiar y lu8ego iré directamente a la cama. Dile a Isa que esta noche no cenaré casi nada.

-Ah-Se desilusionó-Bueno, que descanses, Levy y tranquila se lo diré a Isa.

Wendy hizo su reverencia obligatoria y salió con paso ligero por la puerta.

Estuve viendo y leyendo los libros hasta tarde (para variar) y al terminar me fue a la cama después de comer un poco de la exquisita comida de Isa. Aquella noche tuve un sueño extraño, soñé que miles de bocas de tiburones sonrientes intentaban devorarme.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Nota de la autora_

Holo, no quiero entretenerles mucho. Esta es mi primera historia en el fanfiction y la verdad es que no me esperaba tantos ánimos, ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad al principio pensé en solo escribir el primer capítulo de este Gale y abandonar la historia. Pero gracias a ustedes he decidido seguir. Intentare subir capítulos más a menudo a las tres historias que tengo empezadas. Muchos besos y disfruten del siguiente capitulo

 _-En capítulos anteriores-_

Era mi primer de instituto y tan solo entrar ¡Ya me había metido en problemas! Me choco con un chico de gran tamaño con una sonrisa de tiburón y más tarde me lo encuentro por los pasillos para ayudarme. Pero nada más salir del colegio me lo encuentro y dice que quiere cobrar por el favor que me ha hecho. Ya no lo soporté así que lo golpeé. Menos mal que en todo este caos está también mi amiga Lucy; es una de las pocas amigas que tengo pero me ayuda un poco a ubicarme en todo este mundillo. Mi único objetivo es poder pasar con nota este curso y así demostrarle a mi padre que puedo seguir estudiando yo sola.

Capítulo 2

 _-Levy-_

Me levanté automáticamente al oír el despertador. Era viernes, y estaba agotada por la semana agotadora que había tenido. Deseaba más que nada poder pasarme toda la mañana y la tarde trabajando en un nuevo libro que me había encontrado en mi biblioteca y tenía la intención de descifrar. Wendy ya estaba en mi habitación destapando los grandes ventanales que comenzaron a proyectar el sol de la mañana en mi cara. Medio dormida bajé al gran comedor, y como siempre la misma excusa por la ausencia de mis padres y el mismo desayuno seco de siempre. Volví a subir a mi habitación un poco más despierta que al bajar y nada más abrir la puerta me encontré con Wendy impaciente por que le contase cómo me había ido los días anteriores. Las dos habíamos estado muy ocupadas en nuestras labores y casi no nos habíamos visto. Mientras me vestía le conté a Wendy mis aburridos días escolares con pelos y señales. Pero a pesar de todo a mi fiel doncella le seguían brillando los ojos de emoción. Yo me reí suavemente y metí los últimos libros en mi mochila antes de cerrarla. Me despedí de Wendy y me dirigí a la puerta con la mochila en la espalda. El el pasillo que daba a la puerta todos los sirvientes y cocineros se despidieron de mi y al fin me dirigí al encuentro de mi vieja amiga de la infancia Lucy, y aparte era la única amiga que tenía en el instituto en el que llevaba cuatro días.

Mientras iba al encuentro de Lucy pensé en que hacía bastante tiempo que no veía al grandullón con sonrisa de tiburón que me había asustado tanto el primer día. El martes no vi ni rastro de el, el miércoles tan solo le vi las tres primeras horas, y el jueves me lo encontré riendo con sus amigos por los pasillos pero me ignoró olímpicamente. La verdad, me alegraba, pero me parecía que esa calma que había experimentado los últimos días estallaría hoy viernes. Y eso no me daba buena espina.

-Hey, hola Le, ¿lista para el último día de la semana?-dijo Lucy radiante. Ella me solía llamar le, en abreviatura a mi nombre real; Levy. Y la verdad, solo le dejaba a ella llamarme así.

-Bueno, Lucy, la verdad es que estoy agotada y tengo muchas ganas de que las clases acaben ya.-mi amiga me miró con cara de sospecha; creo que vio mis ojeras.

-hay Levy, otro libro que descifrar, ¿verdad? Pues despídete, tendrás que dejarlo para mañana, hoy tengo la intención de llevarte de fiesta y presentarte unos amigos que hice estos últimos días.

-Lucy…tu sabes que no me gustan mucho las fiestas…-dije intentando evitar lo inevitable. Cuando mi amiga se le ponía algo el la cabeza era imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer. Y sobre todo si se trataba de fiestas

-Ni lo intentes Le.-dijo muy seria Lucy.-Iremos a un karaoke cercano y vas a conocer a nuevos amigos; se me rompe el corazón al verte sola leyendo en el aula.

-Pero, yo me divierto...-intentaba lo inevitable, Lucy creía que mi hábito a la lectura me haría ganar enemigos y que me haría ser la apestada de clase.-en serio, Lucy...

-No, Le.-Lucy me miró por un segundo y una sombra de preocupación le atravesó los ojos.-estoy preocupada.-Sus ojos volvieron a desprender alegría-Por eso vendrás hoy y te lo pasarás genial, ya lo verás, Le.

Me despedí de Lucy y fui directamente a mi casillero y cogí algunos libros. Me dirigí corriendo a clase y aprovechando que no había sonado el timbre me puse a trabajar en un par de cosas importantes. Me concentré tanto que no me dí cuenta que en pocos minutos la clase se estaba llenando. El timbre sonó y eso me sacó de mis pensamientos. Había un montón de ojo observando el libro que estaba traduciendo y la libreta que tenía al lado para poder anotarlo todo. Sentí mucha vergüenza y como acto reflejo tapé mi cuaderno. Pero era demasiado tarde

, todos ya sabían mi extraña investigación de lenguas muertas. Me miraban interesados y al final de la clase un chico bastante apuesto y rubio se me acercó con una sonrisa:

-Hola jovencita.-me cogió de la mano y se inclinó mientras me clavaba sus ojazos verdes.-He escuchado que cómo yo investiga un tipo de lengua muerta, y me ha interesado mucho, me gustaría saber si le gustaría pasar alguna tarde en la biblioteca conmigo y habasemos del tema.-me sonrojé un poco pero le miré fijamente y le dije.

-No lo se, es la primera vez que veo que a alguien también le gusta este tipo de cosas y estoy acostumbrada a trabajar sola así que no se si debería aceptar.-retiré la mano rápidamente.

-Bueno, como guste señorita, estaré esperando después de clases por su respuesta.-el chico levantó una ceja y un brillo de curiosidad pasó por sus ojos. El timbre que indicaba la nueva clase sonó por toda la escuela. El chico se iba a ir cuando se giró un momento.-Por cierto mi nombre es Droy Yamada.

Abrí la boca para decir mi nombre cuando el chico se fue corriendo para ir a su clase. Me quedé en mi sitio un par de segundos y me dirigí a clase intentando no dar importancia a ese encuentro. A pesar de ello ese tal Droy seguía volando por mi mente y seguía pensando en la proposición que me había hecho.

-¡Hey Le!-escuché la voz de Lucy cuando salía de la escuela al acabar las clases. Estaba en un banco junto algunos amigosy me hacía señas para que me acercase. Me dirigí hacia allí con cierta vergüenza y me senté en un sitio libre.-Chicos, esta es Levy; mi amiga de la infancia. Y Levy estos son Gray, Juvia, Erza y…por favor Gajeel, mira hacia aquí, estoy presentando.-ante mi espanto vi que la persona de la que hablaba Lucy era el chico de la sonrisa tiburón. Este último se giró y me miro con una media sonrisa escalofriante.-Gajeel esta es mi amiga Levy, Le este es Gajeel.-Lucy parecía emocionada por las presentaciones asíque simulé emoción mientras saludaba al llamado Gajeel.

-Bueno, ya esta, ¿nos vamos ya, chicos?-Lucy dio una palmada para llamar la atención de los presentes, y los seis nos dirigimos hacia la salida.

Como evidentemente no conocía a nadie y no tenía muchas ganas de socializar dejé discretamente que los demás pasaran y saqué un libro dispuesta a continuar mi lectura cuando una mano me quitó el libro y lo elevó a una altura a la que yo por mi baja estatura no llegaba. Ya podeis imaginaros quien era:

-Vaya, asíque también lees, que erudita. ¿Y qué libro es este? Diez negritos, por Aghata Christie. Ni idea.-Mientras hablaba mantenía el libro elevado para que no lo pudiese alcanzar. Yo lo miré enfadada mientras él seguía hablando.-No deberías leer mientras caminas, te vas a caer, enana.

-Vaya, un nuevo mote, que original.-dije mientras seguía intentando alcanzar mi pertenencia.

-Bueno, dime que hacías hablando con el gordo y repelente de Droy hoy en los pasillos. Me miró con sus ojos oscuros, me asustó un poco, parecía que estaba mirando mi alma.

-¿Droy?¿A ti que te importa?-aproveché que Gajeel estaba despistado para coger mi libro.-Deberías concentrarte en estudiar en vez de molestarme.

-Vaya, la enana se enfada.-Gajeel pegó una risotada enseñando sus colmillos, me aparté un poco, asustada. Pero el me siguió.-Y dime, has pensado en la recompensa que te pedí.

-Ya te he dicho mi respuesta.-Clave mis ojos en los suyos.-Y pensé que ya te había quedado claro.-Le miré la mejilla y seguí caminando rápido.

-¿Intentando evitarme, enana?-era más alto y claro tenía también las piernas más grandes por lo que con un par de pasos podía ir más rápido que yo.-Y si te preocupa la mejilla, tranquila, esta bien, no creas que tienes tanta fuerza.-se volvió a reir.

-Bueno chicos ya estamos, vamos a entrar.-Dijo Lucy señalando la tienda que tenía a su derecha. Todos entramos. Pasamos la tarde cantando. Intenté evitar que me hicieran cantar pero al final Lucy me obligó a coger el micrófono. Para mi suerte conocía la canción asíque canté bajito y me volví a sentir. Ya por la tarde todos volvieron a sus casas y yo también me dirigí a la mía.

-Vaya Le, has cantado genial.-Lucy y yo estábamos paradas en la esquina donde nuestros caminos se separaban.

-Pero que dices Lucy, sabes que no, y también sabes que odio cantar. Tuve suerte de que fuese una fácil.-Lucy me miró con una sonrisa y se despidió.

-Bueno le, tengo que volver a casa. Cuento contigo para la próxima vez que quedemos.-Se fue corriendo para que no me diese tiempo a quejarme. Sonreí; Lucy nunca cambiaría. La verdad, me sorprendía que ya la primera semana hubiese hecho amigos. Era muy sociable y simpática. Lo contrario que yo, asocial y apartada.

Volví a casa y Wendy me recibió con una sonrisa. Ya sabía lo que me iba a decir.

-Vale, vale, ahora te lo cuento todo Wendy.-Me senté en mi cama y mientras me desvestía y me ponía el pijama le conté todos los detalles a Wendy (menos Gajeel, no quería hacerle pensar que me hacían bullying). Cuando terminé Wendy se marchó con una sonrisa y yo me quedé pensando. Me había olvidado de la proposición de Droy. Encogí los hombros y le quité importancia. Seguramente él también se habría olvidado


End file.
